leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Stray Cat/Teemo Build
is one of the most versatile champions. I really enjoy this champion because in draft/rank it can really throw off opponents on where I go. I guess I shall explain a bit of my experience for all those who want to use Teemo someday. Teemo Top - ;Uses * Crowd Control * Map Coverage * Control Baron/Northern Map/Jungle Entrances ;Stats * Damage +++ * Survival +++ * Utility +++ * Teamfight Capability +++ Teemo Mid - ;Uses * Heavy Magic Damage * Map Coverage * Control Dragon/Baron/Jungle Entrances ;Stats * Damage ++++ * Survival + * Utility ++ * Teamfight Capability ++ Teemo Bottom - ;Uses * Good Damage Trades * Map Coverage * Control Dragon/Jungle * Save Money on Wards ;Stats * Damage +++++ * Survival ++ * Utility +++ * Teamfight Capability +++ Teemo Bottom - ;Uses * Reduce Enemy Farm/Control Enemy Damage * Control Dragon/Jungle * Save LOTS of Money on Wards ;Stats * Damage + * Survival ++++ * Utility ++++ * Teamfight Capability ++ Strategies and Explanation ''Teemo Top'' - Top Teemo (Tomo) The purpose of using Teemo top is to control Baron as well as protect jungle and middle from ganks of enemy jungler. Pre-level 6, it is suggested that Teemo play defensive and last hit by tower. If Teemo is countered, I would personally start with a if the enemy is a pusher and counters Teemo. Purpose of the start would be to control creep score to a minimum lost at tower. After level 6, Teemo should maintain shrooms in every bush if possible as it offers a chance for opponents checking bush to get hit even when carrying an oracle. Other strategy would also include shrooming enemy blue/red for vision. This would allow for Teemo to control and counter enemy jungler in their more vulnerable moments. Shrooms can be placed in bushes in the bushes of middle lane's side. Teemo has a knack for controlling teamfight and map control. This is why he is a viable top. ;Runes * 9 Marks of Attack Damage: The purpose I pick this rune is because for Teemo to stay effective in a lane where he is countered, he needs to be able to last hit even at tower. * 9 Seals of Scaling Health: As a bruiser, Teemo benefits from staying alive with more health, allowing him to react to ganks. With a minor boost to health, it greatly compensates for his low health scaling as a champion. * 9 Glyphs of Magic Resist: This is to prevent being burst to death by any AP champions and gives Teemo some breathing room after being nuked. Majority of commonly played junglers magic damage based and if not, majority of middle lanes are AP. Worse case scenario you, have at least a bit of defense against Ability Power. * 3 Quintessences of Movement: Furthers Teemo's escape/chase capabilities. When Teemo is struck, he loses his passive from his skill unless he chooses to activate it. This gives you room for error when you notice enemy jungle coming towards you or when your kill is running away and you lack that bit of movespeed after a fight you are about to win. ;Item Builds and Explanation * : This will increase survival against physical damage based champions. It is very useful against top champions and even enemy junglers who rely heavily on autoattacks. * : For crowd control as well as against foes who generally rely on Ability Power to do damage. It is a very nice choice in the majority of games. I also build this when taking into account middle lane being heavy on burst damage. This offers survival against ganks from middle or even when you are ganking middle lane. * : Additional survival against physical damage, but what more comes with it is a nice 15% life steal. This item also offers a bonus ward (map control with a in addition to Teemo's shrooms) Owning half the map has never been easier. * : A very nice alternative to Wriggle's Lantern. This does percentage damage based on an enemy's maximum health. It also offers a slow which is activated and targeted on an enemy. Against most other bruisers, this item is a must on an AD bruiser Teemo. A little bonus attack speed is a plus. Category:Blog posts